Not So Perfect
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Haruna believes her and Yoh have the perfect High School Romance. How will their relationship change when she realizes he's not so perfect?
1. Chapter 1 Yoh's Birthday?

I'm an addict to online manga reading sites so I've already read to chapter 35

I'm an addict to online manga reading sites so I've already read to chapter 35. Which means, you guessed it, SPOILER WARNING!! Oh wow, it's my first time saying that!! It's like a new experience for me in my life as a fanfictionist! (Made up word, I didn't know what to call myself when it came to this.) Of course you can't see faithful reader but I'm smiling like a fool at the moment. I was so excited about writing this. I read chapter 35 and almost cried because I looked on all 12 of the manga sites I read from and none of them had farther than that!! So I decided to continue it myself. I didn't feel like taking off from the 35th chapter so this is like…later. I hope someone's reading this…though I don't know if anyone else has read this far. I believe I'm a rare species, the "Obsessonlimanrer!" um… that's a smushed version of "Obsessive Online Manga Reader!" Go ahead and try to pronounce it just don't hurt yourself. If anyone is there… I would do a crying face at this moment but I don't know how many people it would confuse. Sorry, I'm babbling. I'll get to the story now! Gah, I love Yoh-kun!! He's like the perfect boyfriend. Haruna-chan is so lucky! Wait! Stop! No more babbling. You probably think I'm pretty weird now…but please continue to read! You're my only reader! Did I exaggerate too much? Yea I thought so too…shoot! Just…read…before you get bored…Enjoy!!

High School Debut!!

Not So Perfect

Chapter one: His Birthday?

Haruna sat at her desk with her chin propped up on her hands and I dazed look on her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, which could only mean she was thinking about Yoh. They'd been together for quite some time now and she was as happy as she had ever been. They'd spent every special day together, and ran into problems almost every time.

On Christmas all the things she'd planed to do were timed badly or hadn't been what she was expecting. Of course that was also the night they'd shared their first kiss. Except she was too embarrassed to face him for a while after that. Valentines day was ruined due to the unexpected reappearance of his ex girlfriend from middle school. The week leading up to her birthday was torture for Yoh because he wanted to plan the perfect day for her. They had ended up going to a baseball game so everything ended well for them. Now it was almost time for Yoh's birthday and she was so excited.

Haruna had worked everyday for nearly four months at a grocery store to earn money for his birthday. She wanted to find him the perfect gift and make sure it was the best birthday he'd ever experienced.

Mami-chan and Asa-chan exchanged glances as they walked over to Haruna.

"Haruna? Are you ok?" Mami asked, waving a hand in front of Haruna's face.

"I'm fine." She sighed happily.

"She's probably thinking about my brother." Asami thought, placing a finger to her chin.

"Of course I am." She sang.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Mami asked.

Haruna's smile widened exceptionally as she readied to tell them.

"Yoh's birthday is in a few days and I'm going to make it a perfect day just like he did for mine."

"I see…" Mami smiled, a drop of sweat sliding down her forehead.

"I wonder…" Asami said.

"What?" Mami asked the adorable girl.

"Well Yoh's never really liked his birthday. Every year he tells us not to get him anything and not to celebrate. I wonder if he'll change that rule for Haru-chan."

Haruna popped out of her trance and her expression broke.

"H-he doesn't…celebrate his birthday…?" She asked, tears building up.

"Nope." Asami smiled.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Haruna dashed from the classroom and down the hall until she ran into Yoh.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"How could you?! You're horrible!" She cried.

"What did I do?!" he yelled, annoyed.

"You don't celebrate your birthday! And I wanted to spent it with you!"

"Oh…you've been talking to Asami huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Even if we don't celebrate we can still spend the day together." He looked away from her, blushing slightly.

"Really?" She perked up and the tears had stopped.

"Y-yeah."

"Wah! Thank you!"

"Why do you care so much about my birthday anyway?!"

"Because you're my boyfriend!"

"Hahaha. You two are so funny." Asoaka seemed to appear from nowhere and he was laughing.

"Oh, good morning Asoaka!" Haruna greeted him.

"You know Haruna, you could spend my birthday with me. Just having you there would make it perfect." He laughed.

"Huh?! I…uh…um…"

"Stop falling for his stupid tricked!" Yoh grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Asoaka.

Neko: Ok, yes, that was very short but I don't actually know if anyone has read this. If anyone did read it and would like me to write more, please don't hesitate to tell me!!

Fumi: I loved it Neko! Please write more!

Neko: You…don't count Fumi…you're one of the characters…(sweat drop)

Fumi: Oh yea.

Yoh: You're so dense!

Asoaka: Will you write more for me Neko?

Neko: I'm not like Haruna! Shut it pretty boy!!

Haruna: I feel like that was an insult on my part…

Yoh: (Glares at Neko)

Neko: Creepy…hey where's Asami? (Looks at Fumi)

Fumi: (Moves to the side, revealing Asami standing behind him)

Neko: Were you just hiding?

Asami: No! And if I were I'd be hiding from you Neko! Ugly girls only have their writing!

Neko: What?!

Yoh: She's just jealous because she can't write like you.

Neko: (Blushes and smiles, getting close to Yoh) You like my writing Yoh-sama?

Haruna: Get away from my Yoh!

Asoaka: I'll take you Neko. (Puts a finger under Neko's chin)

Neko: (Punches Asoaka) Idiot! (Sighs) I would usually say that I'm off to write more, but I wont write more until YOU yes YOU tell me you want more. NOT ASOAKA! Heehee thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Planning for Perfection

Woohoo

Woohoo! Someone read it!! Actually, lots of someones read it!! At your request, here is the second chapter. I have read chapter 36 and am painfully waiting for number 37. The first chapter was so short cause I wasn't sure if anyone was reading it. So here is the second chapter. Enjoy! (Dramatic exit.)

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Debut

High School Debut

Not So Perfect

Chapter Two

Planning For Perfection

Haruna was walking by herself after school. She sighed and thought to herself, "Why does Yoh not like his birthday? I was hoping it was a chance for us to have a good time together."

She stopped at a street corner and looked up at one of the giant flat screens on the side of a building. It was advertising a fashion show that would be on Yoh's birthday! Haruna smiled from ear to ear. Yoh knew a ton about fashion so he was bound to enjoy a fashion show.

One minor problem, how did she go about getting into the fashion show? An address flowed across the screen. Haruna thought for a moment and realized it was one train stop away.

The light turned green and she ran across the street towards the train station.

When she arrived the door was standing wide open. A petite man was freaking out about something or another.

"Where are we going to find another model in such a short time?!" He yelled to a group of beautiful thin women and muscley men.

They all seemed to be distressed.

"Um…excuse me…" Haruna said, walking slowing towards them.

The petite man looked up and his jaw dropped.

"My word…" He said.

"What…?" Haruna asked as he began circling her.

"You'd be perfect! You're the same size as the model that abandon us!"

"I'm what now?"

"Walk for me."

Haruna slowly began walking, feeling strange as everyone was starring at her.

"Add a pose and a spin at the end and it can pass as average at most."

"What are you talking about?" Haruna asked the smallish man.

"You are going to replace the old model in the fashion show in two days."

"What?! I-I can't! It's the night of my boyfriends birthday!" She protested.

"So he can have a front row seat and we'll call it even. You'll have to except that as your payment though."

Haruna thought for a minute. Not only would Yoh get to see a fashion show for free but he'd also get to see her in a beautiful designer outfit.

Haruna smiled. "Deal."

The petite man smiled. "Excellent."

Haruna sat on her bed, smiling like a fool.

"It will be perfect. Yoh will see me in the designer outfit and fall instantly in love with me. Well…deeper in love that is. I wonder what the outfit is like. He said not to worry until the night of the show." She shrugged and fell back in bed.

She fell asleep smiling and dreamt about Yoh's adoringly surprised face.

The next morning Haruna was practically dancing down the halls. Mami was starring at her in concern.

"Haruna…how are you…?" She asked.

"I have found the perfect thing for Yoh's birthday." She said cheerfully.

"I told you, Yoh hates his birthday." Asami said.

"Well I have an excuse for him to go." Haruna said confidently.

"What is it?" Mami asked.

"I was asked to be a model in a fashion show and they gave me a free pass for Yoh."

Mami and Asami turned away and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Haruna asked, frowning for the first time in hours.

"They asked YOU to model?" Mami asked.

"Yes they did." Haruna said defensively.

"Did they see your muscular arms?" Asami tilted her head to the side.

"Yes."

Asami and Mami exchanged confused glances then turned back to Haruna.

"This wasn't a dream was it?" Mami asked.

"No it wasn't." Haruna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok…"

They all pushed it aside and walked to class, not speaking another word of it.

During lunch Haruna poked at her food with chopsticks.

"What wrong?" Yoh asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She grumbled.

"So, I was thinking that for my birthday we could watch a few movies at my place."

"Yea. Sounds great." Haruna put on a fake smile.

"You're not planning anything are you?"

"Of course not!"

He raised his eyebrows but was interrupted by Asami, Mami, Fumi and Asoaka sitting down.

"So, since Yoh refuses to have a party why don't we all go out to dinner? We just wont mention that it's Yoh's birthday." Asoaka smiled.

Yoh glared at him.

"But Haruna already has plans for them." Asami said.

Haruna's face went pale and her eyes went wide with horror. Yoh turned his glare to her.

"I-it's nothing really!" She said quickly.

"Hmm…" Yoh replied.

"No, really. It's just that…I was invited to a fashion show that's on your birthday and I thought we could go together!"

"Really?" Yoh's eyes widened slightly.

"Yup!"

"I guess that would be ok…they're not going to start singing happy birthday and put a spot light on me, right?!"

"R-right…"

"Ok…I'll go…"

Haruna smiled from ear to ear and danced off to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3 Impatient

The third chapter is here by popular demand

The third chapter is here by popular demand! And the fashion show approaches! What could possibly happen you ask? The fashion show may be in this chapter. I dunno if I want to make you wait or not. I wonder if I should be mean. I think I will be mean cause I'm not sure what's gonna happen after the fashion show. Well enjoy the third chapter best you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Debut, however I am a high school student so I think I'm closing related. Along with billions of other teenagers across the globe!

High School Debut

Not So Perfect

Chapter Three

Impatient

Haruna rolled around on her bed, biting her nails. One more day until Yoh's birthday and the fashion show. She was both nervous and excited. She wondered if the outfit would look good on her. She'd never worn designer clothes before and feminine clothes didn't tend to look good on her. Her muscles always bulged too much under the outfits.

She suddenly remembered the time her and Yoh had gone shopping for a skirt. She smiled and calmed down a bit. All the things they'd had to go through and they were still together today.

She slowly drifted off into sleep and had wonderful dreams about Yoh wearing a skirt.

Haruna day dreamed through almost all her classes. Today she would go to the place where the fashion show would be and practice her walk and turns. She wondered if she'd get to see the outfit she'd be wearing today. She imagined all the amazing dresses they could put her in.

After school Haruna met up with Yoh by the gate. He looked at her oddly as her smile was filling her whole face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing."

"You're making me suspicious."

"I can't walk home with you today. I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you tomorrow!" She gave him a kiss goodbye then ran off for her training.

Haruna arrived at her destination and quickly ran inside. The group of models from the other day were standing huddled in a group by the runway.

The petite man made his way over to her when he saw her. A tiny girl was trailing behind him.

"Ah, you are here my darling. In all my rush the other day I did not get your name." He said in his strange voice.

"It's…uh…Haruna."

"Haruna, eh? We shall call you Haru."

"What? But why?"

"Do not question my work. Now this is Kyoko she will be walking down the runway with you. Your ensembles will fit together perfectly."

"Hello Haru. I'm Kyoko." The tiny girl smiled, bowing.

"Ah! Hello!"

"_She's so pretty and tiny!" _Haruna thought, wishing she could look more feminine like Kyoko did.

What if Yoh saw them walking together and thought Kyoko was more beautiful. And then he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off Kyoko and wouldn't even notice her in her feminine clothing!

Haruna pounded on her head to make the thoughts go away.

"Are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, yes I'm fine."

"I'll be showing you how to walk so that we when we walk together it looks like we were meant to walk together."

"That's so cool!" Haruna said, getting excited.

"Ok, lets go."

They were sitting in the female dressing room back stage. Kyoko gave Haruna the shoes she'd be wearing in the show so she could get used to the feel of it.

They were nice dress shoes that looked a bit manly.

"_It must be a female dress suit!"_ Haruna thought as she slipped on the shoes.

Kyoko walked down the catwalk, posed, turned and walked back up the catwalk. She looked amazing and professional. Haruna began to wonder how long she'd been in the business.

"Ok, now you try. I'll analyze how you do and fix it where it needs it." Kyoko said.

Haruna took a deep breath and began walking down the catwalk, trying to imitate what Kyoko had done. She posed, turned, and walked back.

"That was nice! But you need to relax your shoulders more and don't walk so stiff. Let your feet just glide over the catwalk. Don't think too much into it. And loosen up when you pose. And try a less feminine pose. It'll look better with your build. And when you turn, spin on one foot; just not too much you don't want to go in circles. Just a light turn then walk back. Now try again." Kyoko instructed.

Haruna began again. She relaxed her shoulders and legs and held her head high. She got to the end, posed, turned, and walked back.

"That was really good! But the pose still isn't working. Hmmmm," Kyoko thought for a minute. "Ah! I know. I'll be right back."

Kyoko ran back to the dressing rooms and emerged with a suit jacket.

"Put this on. It's what you'll be wearing in the show. As your walking slide it down your arms and when you get to the end, pose with the jacket slung over your shoulder, clutched in one hand."

Haruna put the jacket on. It didn't look as feminine as she'd hoped, but it fit her nicely and complimented her muscles. The girl she was filling in for must have had a large, muscled build too.

Haruna did as Kyoko said again. The jacket slid down her arms nicely and as she got the end, she slung it over her right shoulder. Leaning slightly to the right for a second she then turned and walked back up the catwalk.

"That's was so good Haru! You're a natural!" Kyoko said happily.

"I couldn't do it without your instruction."

"We'll look amazing walking down the catwalk together arm in arm! Well, I'll see you the night of the show! Bye!"

Kyoko ran off the sidewalk and joined the other models as they left.

"_We must be playing the parts of best friends!"_ Haruna thought as she walked back towards the dressing rooms.

She put her own shoes back on and put the jacket back on its hanger. The rest of her outfit was inside a closet. She wanted to see it so bad! And, well, she had to put the jacket back with the rest, right?

Her hand twitched as she reached for the closet door knob. She wanted to see her outfit but wasn't sure if they'd be ok with her seeing it before the show. Maybe she would try it on just once. Just to see if it fits; and if it looks ok. Just as her hand touched the doorknob the dressing room door opened.

The petite man walked in, whistling a tune.

"Ah, Haru, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, um, Kyoko had me wear the jacket for practice and I was just about to put it back with the rest of my outfit."

"Oh no, that wont be necessary. I'm going to send it down the hall for one last steam cleaning so it will look perfect tomorrow."

Haruna handed him the jacket. She frowned then remembered the shoes! Oh thank God for shoes!

"Well, I should probably put the shoes back in there." She said.

"Oh yes! I should have those shined again. Thanks for reminding me Haru. Now run along you need your rest for tomorrow."

Haruna left in a puddle of sorrow. She didn't get to see her full outfit, just the jacket.

She sighed and trudged off home.

Neko: Just think, the fashion show is in the next chapter! How exciting.

Asoaka: Just the sight of you makes me excited Neko-chan.

Neko: I don't whether to be disgusted or…disgusted.

Haruna: I can't wait to see my outfit!

Neko: Yes, yes, we know.

Mami: I've been wondering…what is the "petite man's" name?

Neko: Gerard.

(All look at her with funny looks on their faces.)

Neko: Well he's not Japanese!

Haruna: Geeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaard. I'm not expected to say his name in the story am I?

Neko: No. Why?

Haruna: Cause I don't think I could…

Neko: (Sweat drop) Ok then. Remember the fashion show it in the very next chapter! So R&R to find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4 What A Handsome Girl!

Dun du duuuuuuuu!! The fourth chapter is here! After being bombarded with emails begging for an update I just had to answer my readers' request! Although like half of you have already guessed what's going to happen correctly…this is still the fourth chapter of Not So Perfect. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to go with the story after the fashion show. I may end it. Oh no Neko, don't! Maybe not though cause it's one of my most read fanfictions. I guess we'll all have to wait and see. Maybe if my inbox fills up with threatening/begging letters again I'll consider continuing. But that's up to you readers! Do you want more Not So Perfect?!?! I can't hear you!!!

High School Debut

Not So Perfect

Chapter Four

What a Handsome girl!!

Haruna danced around back stage, excitement and nerves gripping her stomach in a metal claw. It was almost time for her to get dressed. She'd seen Yoh to his seat before excusing herself to the bathroom. She was in the second group out so it wouldn't be long now before Yoh saw her in a beautiful and elegant outfit. She hoped.

Kyoko fluttered over to Haruna, a worried smile on her face.

"Haru-chan, you need to change now. We're out second and the first group is just about read to walk!" She said nervously.

"Oh! Don't worry! I change quickly."

Haruna dashed to the woman's changing room and flew to the closet that concealed her beautiful clothes that would make Yoh drool over her! Her fingers twitched as she reached for the handles. Her hearts sped up with nerves and excitement. There! Her hands were on the handles. Just an easy pull and the doors will open…

Haruna's jaw dropped open when she saw her outfit.

"Haru! You look amazing!" Kyoko gasped.

"T-thanks." Haruna choked out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Haru! You have to go out there with a smile on your face! So tell me what's wrong, we have a minute to talk."

"Well, my boyfriend is out there. And I was hoping he'd see me in something beautiful and elegant. Not this."

"But it is elegant! Oh! That's our cue!" Kyoko linked her arm with Haruna's and dragged her out onto the runway.

Their eyes locked. Haruna managed to keep a straight face, but Yoh looked positively shocked. He couldn't believe that Haruna was in a fashion show! And dressed like a man no less!

Haruna cried inside her mind, grateful when she was able to turn her back to Yoh as they headed back up the runway.

Haruna leaned against the wall of the building as she watched the audience filter out, waiting for Yoh. He was bound to laugh at her. She had gotten her hopes up just to have them all come crashing down.

She spotted the top of his head emerging from the crowd and quickly felt the urge to hide. But before she had a chance to even think of a place to run to, he was standing in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"Happy birthday?" She said, forcing a smile. Which turned out a bit crooked.

"Haruna…"

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't expect to be dressed like a man! If I had known I wouldn't have dragged you here on your birthday! I thought I'd be in a pretty dress! Please forgive me."

She tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. He smiled, making her entire body melt into a puddle of confusion and despair.

"I thought I was great. I've never been to a fashion show before. And the suit fit you perfectly. With a few alteration I could make it into a woman's dress suit."

"Really?" Haruna nearly swooned.

"Of course. You worry too much."

Haruna smiled, feeling the tension rush out of her muscles.

"Haru-chan! There you are. You rushed out of the dressing room so fast I didn't get a chance to exchange numbers so we can keep in touch." Kyoko called as she approached them.

"Oh! Kyoko. Sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry." Haruna turned to the girl. Yoh followed her movement.

Kyoko stopped walking and starred at the two, too shocked to move.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Haruna asked.

"Y-Yoh-kun?" Kyoko asked as if she didn't believe what she was looking at was real.

Yoh's eyes widened. Haruna looked between the two, a new tension seizing her entire body.

Neko: OMG! I'm sorry! The chapter was uber short and the fashion show was shorter! And after all the build up!

Asoaka: You horrible woman.

Neko: You're not helping! I guess I just wasn't feeling very creative while writing this.

Asami: Wait a minute! Didn't you say that you didn't know if you were going to continue the story or not?

Neko: Yes. And?

Asami: You had that girl recognize my brother at the very end! That's a setup for another chapter right there!

Neko: It is, isn't it?

Asami: I'm sorry…she's the writer right?

Neko: Of course I'm the writer!!

Asoaka: Now, now, ladies, don't fight. Asami why don't you go and find Fumi? Neko and I need some alone time.

Neko: No! Don't leave me alone with him…

Asoaka: That hurts Neko…

Neko: (Sigh) Well I guess I'll be writing a fifth chapter after all! Though I still wouldn't mind some begging. Ok, ok…just a little??

Asoaka: Don't beg. I'll kiss you if you really want it that much.

Neko: Looks like it's time to put these cat claws to work. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
